PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Ichigo724
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ichigo724 (talk • ) Request for adminship closed by Defiant Elements on 12:57 23 October 2007 (CEST). Nomination failed. One of the most helpful users on the wiki. In addition, he's on quite often and knows how to play the game, rate a good build good, and a bad build bad. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 16:30, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: ::I accept, don't see why I wouldn't. –Ichigo724 19:55, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Support # I support. Though ive never had any personal dealings with him, ive seen his contributions and other qualities that i feel are befitting of an admin. That being said, if the buildmaster policy is enacted, i may change this vote, or at least move it to neutral, since most of my observations of this user would lead me to beleive that hed be more qualified as a BM then an admin.Bob fregman 02:58, 16 October 2007 (CEST) # Could contribute a bit more, but yes, I support. /agree RustyThe 04:44, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Oppose # (your vote here) Neutral # I like him, but do we need to continue expanding our Admin base at the current time? - Shireensysop Abstention of vote Shireensysop 05:27, 29 September 2007 (CEST) # I'm not going to make a final decision just yet; however, at this point in time, I'm leaning towards opposed. While I like and respect Ichigo, I've said in the past that being an active contributor, while important to being an Admin, is only a small part of what makes someone a good candidate. Administrators should be rewarded for actively developing the website, whether by starting new projects, writing and discussing policies, whatever. Ichigo, on the other hand, has made a total of 3 edits to the PvXwiki/PvXwiki (talk) namespace, 3 to the Main namespace (all of which were reverts), and only a handful more than that to the Main (talk) namespace. I see Ichigo as being a good candidate for a Build Master, but, as far as Adminship goes, I'm leaning towards opposed at the moment. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:45, 23 September 2007 (CEST) # Sorry, but I do not know user well enough to make a proper decision. Єяøהħ 21:02, 23 September 2007 (CEST) # I like Ichigo, but i dont see why we should upgrade our admin slots, later if the time demands i would gladly put my support in him (edit: forgot to sign)Alpha fireborn 21:08, 23 September 2007 (CEST) #I dont really know who he is, so yeah.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:19, 3 October 2007 (CEST) #--'§ Eloc ' 09:01, 8 October 2007 (CEST) #[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:56, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ichigo724 Ichigo724